


New Year's Eve

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Romantic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: Dean celebrates New Year's Eve with quiet night in with his husband and daughter.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	New Year's Eve

Ten years ago, Dean would never have dreamed of being at home on New Year’s Eve. But now? He couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

Taking in the sight in front of him, he wouldn’t change a thing.

The TV was playing quietly with the sounds of the DVD menu repeating itself. He could feel the warm weight of a small body relaxed against him.

Looking down he could see the blond wisps of hair on his daughter’s head. The three-year-old had been determined to stay awake until midnight like everyone else but it seemed she’d been defeated by the sleep monster (which surprised absolutely no one).

Dean reached out a careful hand, making sure not to jostle Emma in her slumber, to grab her Frozen blanket from her lap and wrap it around her shoulders.

Another hand reached across to help secure the wrapping. Dean allowed the comforting hand to brush against his and looked up to meet his husband’s eye.

“So much for her wanting to stay awake like a big girl.” Blue eyes lit up with a chuckle.

Dean snorted. “Yeah. Guess she must have crashed out after the second load of candy and Tangled.”

“Though, to be fair,” Castiel said, eying the clock on the wall above the fireplace, “it’s only fifteen minutes until midnight, so she was close.”

“Hm,” Dean agreed. “She’ll have to try for a new record next year.”

Castiel chuckled, a small smile gracing his features. Dean let himself get lost in it for a moment.

He wasn’t usually one to be overly sentimental (he left that to his brother Sammy) but looking at his husband in the dim light of their living room, Dean couldn’t help but be grateful to whoever looked down on them that he got another year with the man.

Dean hadn’t been joking when he thought about how he used to spend his New Years Eve. The Dean before he met Cas was one that he now couldn’t believe ever existed.

His childhood wasn’t the happiest, which resulted in Dean searching for that happiness in other places. As a teenager, and into his twenties, Dean found himself stumbling in and out of bars with an endless stream of black eyes and bed partners.

But then he’d met Cas – who had just graduated from college – and everything changed.

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asked, softly, bringing Dean back to the moment.

“Just how much I love you.” Dean hummed.

Castiel scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, Mr Sentimental, I think it’s time for bed for you too.”

Dean was ready with a retort about how being a little romantic wasn’t because he was tired, but a yawn fought its way up through his throat instead, rendering his point useless.

Castiel levelled Dean with an arched eyebrow, which Dean knew all too well meant _I told you so_.

“Okay, fine,” Dean relented. “Let’s head to bed. You tidy up the movie snacks in here and I’ll take Em upstairs. Meet you up there in five?”

His husband nodded in agreement and placed a soft kiss on their daughter’s head as Dean scooped her carefully into his arms – keeping the blanket cocoon firmly in place around her.

Walking through the house to the bottom of the stairs, Dean holds Emma firmly but lovingly in his arms.

She was another addition to his life that he’d never seen coming.

After raising his brother, Dean had sworn off having children of his own. Not that it was Sam’s fault, that kid turned out great, but Dean had had parenthood forced upon him once. There was no way he was going to voluntarily choose it again.

Even his developing relationship with Castiel wasn’t going to change it.

That was until Dean had attended a particularly bad call at work.

He had followed his secret dream of becoming a firefighter once Castiel had managed to needle it out of him (perceptive bastard). To start with, most calls had been pretty average with the occasional major job thrown in.

But this call had been the worst Dean had ever attended.

Some guys had hijacked a lorry and taken it for a joyride, only stopping when they eventually collided with an on-coming car in the other lane.

The sole survivor of the entire wreck was a little baby girl, trapped but ultimately unhurt in the backseat of the car.

It had been Dean’s job to monitor her as the others worked to cut open the car to get to her safely.

In those moments, Dean fell in love with the little girl. Despite the environment surrounding her, she didn’t cry. Instead, she spent the whole time with her tiny fist grasped around Dean’s finger and staring up at him with the biggest blue eyes he’d ever seen – ones that reminded him of Castiel.

Eventually, after safely retrieving her from the wreckage, Dean held her close as he allowed the paramedics check her over. Dean had let out a sigh of relief when they said it didn’t seem that she’d sustained any injuries, but they’d decided to take her to the hospital for a full check up anyway.

Staying with her in the ambulance, Dean kept his firm hold on her as she finally cried from sheer exhaustion. He rocked her gently from side-to-side, cautious that she still hadn’t been given the all-clear.

She soon settled and the paramedic, Jody, who Dean had worked with on a few occasions, made a quip about him being the baby whisperer. Dean just chuckled and looked down at the now sleeping baby and felt himself reconsider his stance on having children of his own.

Upon reaching the hospital, Dean was met by a police officer and some lady who worked for children’s services.

It turned out that the little girl’s parents didn’t have any relatives that were capable of taking her into their care. She was going to be fostered with the intention of being adopted.

Dean’s heart broke for her. He knew what it was like to have a disrupted childhood and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

He reluctantly handed her over to the children’s services lady, his finger feeling cold without the warm, tiny touch of the baby’s hand wrapped around it.

That night, Dean recounted the events of the day to Castiel as they lay in bed together. Into the curve of Castiel’s neck, he whispered the thoughts that had been plaguing him since he’d left the hospital. The admittedly absurd idea, _hope_ , that Dean could keep her himself. Dean couldn’t even look his new husband in the eye, knowing how stupid the idea was.

But, as always, Castiel had been the voice of logic and reason and he’d replied in an equally soft whisper that it wasn’t stupid or absurd and _you never know if you don’t try_.

And so, it began. The long, almost painful, process of bringing her home with them. It had taken a little while for anyone to actually them seriously but soon they knew that Dean would give anything to give the little girl, whose name turned out to be Emma – the most beautiful name Dean was sure he’d ever heard, the childhood and life she deserved. The one that he never got to have.

It was almost Emma’s first birthday by the time Dean carried her into their home for the first time as their daughter. Castiel immediately framing the adoption certificate and displaying it proudly on the mantel.

Fireworks brought Dean out of his wistful musings. Emma stirred a little in his arms and he realised what the fireworks meant; it was midnight! The new year had begun.

Realising there was something he forgot to do, Dean cradled Emma tightly to his chest and turned on his heel to dash away from the stairs and instead towards the kitchen.

Castiel looked up from the dishes he was putting away with a face filled with confusion.

“Dean? Is everything ok-“ Castiel was cut off by Dean’s lips on his.

“I almost missed our New Years’ kiss.” Dean explained as he pulled away.

Castiel let out a breath of laughter. “We’ve been together for six years; I think it’s okay not to have a New Years’ kiss every year.” He said, moving into Dean’s space, encasing Emma between them.

“Nope! Not happening. Sorry, Cas. You’re stuck with giving me a New Years’ kiss every year for the rest of our lives.” Dean laughed, leaning in to give his husband an over-exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

The movement jostled their sleeping daughter and she blinked awake, rubbing at her eyes. She made a disgruntled noise at being woken up from her otherwise perfect sleep.

“Oh, hello there, sleepyhead!” Castiel grinned down at her.

Emma frowned in response. “I didn’t fall asleep! I stayed awake the whole time!”

Dean chuckled, bouncing his pouting daughter in his arms, “Sure kiddo, whatever you say,” he grinned. “But awake or not, you’re definitely going to sleep now. Say goodnight to Daddy.”

“Night, night, Daddy,” Emma yawned as she waved at Castiel.

“Goodnight, Sweet Pea,” Castiel replied, leaning over to give her a kiss on the head again.

Before Castiel could get too far away, Dean swooped in to place another kiss on his lips.

“I’ll meet you in bed.” Dean winked over Emma’s head.

Castiel shook his head affectionately in response.

They both knew that in all reality they’d be asleep before their heads hit the pillow. Leaving the new year to creep in while they are curled up together.

And Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
